This is your life
by IMQllen18
Summary: Un Harry mas alegre y picaro, un ron mas seguro y menos timido, una Hermione sabelotodo y un Draco frio y cruel hay cosas que nunca cambian ... Un mundo magico sin voldemort ¿Que hubiese pasado si Dumbledore nunca hubiese ido a buscar a Tom Riddle?
1. Prefacio Hermione

Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes son mios!! Todos son cortesía te J.K. Rowling

* * *

_This is your life_

HermionePOV

-Soy feliz, SOY feliz, SOY FELIZ

Tengo que serlo! Tengo unos padres que me adoran, unos amigos que darían la vida por mí, soy una gran bruja, a pesar de que todos en mi familia son muggles (personas sin magia) soy la mejor estudiante de Howarts, la escuela de magia más reconocida e importante de Europa, gozo de perfecta salud y la pubertad le ha regalado algunas curvas a mi escuálido cuerpo ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-SOY FELIZ -le grito al techo de mi cuarto desde mi muy cómoda cama - tengo que serlo -murmuro solo para mí

Y es que si no lo soy, sería una malagradecida, mi familia es de clase media, mis dos padres son odontólogos y tienen una clínica que cubre perfectamente los gastos de necesidades básicas y alguno que otro capricho de vez en cuando, tengo grandes amigos, entre ellos el muy popular Harry Potter (demasiado popular diría yo) buscador y capitán del equipo de quiditch de nuestra casa, que se gano su estatus de popularidad en la escuela por ser el hijo de James Potter el jefe del departamento de Aurores y buscador más joven en la historia de Howarts en los últimos 100 años, título que el mismo Harry le arrebato en nuestro 2do curso, lo que incrementa su fama en el colegio; Ron Weasley, guardián del equipo de quiditch, y mejor amigo de Harry (lo que le da algo de popularidad); Ginny Weasley que junto a Ron es parte de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico (a pesar de ser tildados por traidores de la sangre por tener afinidad con el mundo de los muggles); y Luna Lovegood que… es de otro planeta. Además estoy en Gryffindor, la mejor casa de Howarts (a pesar de lo que digan las despreciables serpientes de Slytherin) y soy la mejor estudiante de toda la escuela, con un record académico impecable, a pesar de ser una _sangre sucia_ como al idiota de Draco Malfoy (del cual NO PIENSO HABLAR) le gusta llamarme.

Si tengo todo esto, entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan miserable? Wow es una palabra un poco fuerte, mejor desdichada, si, esa cabe bien, estoy desdichada, porque tengo ya demasiados años siendo la rata de biblioteca amiga de Harry Potter, porque tengo que ver a Ginny danzar de novio en novio frente a mis narices cuando yo solamente he salido con un chico en toda mi vida, viktor krum en 4to curso y solo para un baile, porque estuve enamorada de Ron Weasley hasta finales del curso pasado cuando me di cuenta que solo somos grandes amigos, porque hasta la misma Luna "Lunatica" Lovegood tiene un admirador secreto que le deja rosas todas las semanas frente a su puerta desde el comienzo del curso pasado, y mientras tanto yo, solo soy, la sangre sucia, rata de biblioteca, amiga de Potter, por Merlin!!! Que nadie se da cuenta que soy un ser humano con sentimientos??? Tan invisible soy para el resto del mundo?????

Suspiro pesadamente mientras la alarma de mi reloj me saca de mis pensamientos anunciándome que son las 6:00 am y que debo levantarme para alistarme, hoy empiezo mi 6to curso en Howarts y le agradezco a Merlín por ser Prefecta este año, ya por fin voy a tener un sitio para mi sola sin tener que escuchar las incesantes charlas de lavender y Pavarti sobre moda, chicos y tonterías, ni tampoco los cuentos de Ginny y sus infinitos novios, o a Luna y alguna de sus creaturas imaginarias, ni a Harry y su imposible ego o a Ron y sus interminables charlas sobre quiditch, YA NO! Este año hare de la sala de estudios y el baño de prefectos mi refugio y de las guardias nocturnas por el castillo mi desahogo, ya no soy una niña, pronto tendré 17 años, mi cuerpo y mis emociones distan de ser infantiles, es momento de empezar a vivir mi propia vida, de pensar y actuar por mí misma, ya no más ayudas en los trabajos a Harry y Ron, la Sra Lily (madre de Harry) es muy inteligente (fue la más inteligente en Howarts cuando estudio) ella les puede resolver algunas dudas, Ginny puede muy bien pasar uno o dos días sin hablar por horas sobre Dean o Seamus o el que este de turno, este año es para mí, me voy a dedicar a mi misma y mas nadie, ya es hora de tomar mis propias decisiones, enamorarme de algún chico, disfrutar de leer una buena novela muggle a media noche en algún ventanal de un pasillo del castillo sin temer a que alguien me vea, de deambular sola por los jardines del castillo alguna tarde, disfrutando de mi propia compañía, es hora de ser independiente, ya no viviré mas a la sombra de Potter y su pandilla, ahora seré parte activa de esa pandilla, como un individuo y no una extensión de Harry y Ron, yo los amo con toda mi alma y sé que ellos a mi también, por eso se que aunque este nuevo paso en mi vida va a ser duro para ellos al principio confío que eventualmente lo van a aceptar y me van a apoyar.

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al tomar esta decisión y camino hacia mi baño sintiéndome verdaderamente FELIZ...

Desde hoy soy una nueva HERMIONE GRANGER, solo espero que EL no sea prefecto también porque mi autoestima y mi paciencia no podrían soportar a Draco Malfoy mucho tiempo...

* * *

Hay les dejo mi nuevo FF espero que les guste!!! Se que no he terminado Dr Cullen pero no pude evitarlo, no puedo vivir mucho tiempo lejos de los brazos de mi adorado Draco XD dejen muchos reviews porfa!!!!

Muchos besos sicodélicos!!!!!

Kitty Malfoy Cullen


	2. Prefacio Draco

And I blame this world !!!!

For making a good man EVIL!!!

It's this world!!!!

That can drive a good man MAD!!!

DracoPOV

5:00 am

Merlin!! Que tienes en mi contra?? Haz que el tiempo pase más lento, no quiero levantarme de la cama, no debo salir de la cama, no VOY a sal…

-Draco!!! Ya despiértate hijo que llegaras tarde a King's Cross

Rayos!!! En este momento preferiría enfrentarme a un dementor antes que ir a esa estación, ¿Por qué demonios debo seguir asistiendo a ese infernal colegio? Debería de haberme ido a Durmstrang como deseaba mi padre, al menos allá no hubiese tenido que fingir tener la sangre fría, me hubiese convertido en un desalmado como mi padre desea, sin sentimientos que interfieran en la sagrada reputación Malfoy, sin haberla conocido nunca a ELLA

Por qué ELLA se tuvo que cruzar en mi camino??? Por qué tuvo que rechazar mi mano en el tren cuando aún no había divisiones entre nosotros?? Por qué tuvo que quedar en Gryffindor?? Por qué tuvo que burlarse de mí en segundo curso cuando la mandrágora estúpida esa decidió morder mi brazo?? O formar parte activa del asqueroso grupito del niñato consentido de Potter?? Pero lo más importante de todo, Por qué me tuvo que cachetear en tercer curso por haberla llamado sangre sucia?? Es la primera persona que se atreve a enfrentarse a mí, que me ve como un igual y no alguien a quien lamerle las botas...Desde ese momento no puedo sacarla de mis pensamientos!! Como se atreve a defenderse de mí, que "soy un ser superior"? Quien se cree esa impura para siquiera hozar en rozar mi rostro con sus asquerosas manos?? Por que se tuvo que sentir tan endemoniadamente bien el choque eléctrico de su mano con la mía cuando me ayudo a levantar en cuarto curso luego de caerme de la escoba en una de mis practicas clandestinas de invierno?? Que hacia ella en el campo de quiditch un 20 de diciembre con tormenta de nieve?? Me estaba mirando jugar?? Expiándome tal vez?? Por qué me sentí tan miserable cuando la vi entrar al baile de la mano de Krum??? Por qué se me hizo un ollo en el estomago cuando la vi llorar en la biblioteca el ultimo día del curso pasado, cuando ella creía estar sola??? O por que unas horas más tarde cuando la vi saliendo del lago con el agua aplacando su enmarañado cabello, su uniforme adaptándose tan perfectamente a cada curva de su cuerpo sentí que se me secaba la boca y que si no la tenía entre mis brazos iba a desfallecer???

Ahora no puedo regresar a Howarts, no puedo verla después de pasar todo el verano fantaseando con ella desde las formas más inocentes a las más indecorosas

No puedo volver a ser el príncipe de Slytherin cuando me dan asco las serpientes que me rodean por recordarme lo venenoso que una vez fui, no puedo fingir amar a Pansy cuando deseo besarla a ELLA, no puedo llamarla sangre sucia cuando el termino me parece completamente absurdo y retrogrado no sin mencionar infantil y asqueroso, no puedo mirarla con odio después de todo lo que soñé con ella, no puedo tratarla con desprecio e indiferencia cuando ya no sé cómo se siente ser así

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

POR QUE MALDITA SEA TUVISTE QUE CRUZARTE EN MI CAMINO GRANGER???!!!!

O peor aun

POR QUE RAYOS TENGO QUE SER UN MALFOY Y NO UN CHICO NORMAL???

Mi apellido me pesa demasiado, viene con muchos requerimientos, obligaciones, parámetros sociales, leyes de sangre, estatutos, reglamentos, modales, aaaaaahhhhhhh solo recordarlo todo me duele la cabeza, de paso soy prefecto este año y me corto un dedo si ELLA no lo es también ¬¬ solo espero que todos estos años de ahuyentarla y tratarla como basura hayan servido de algo y no se atreva a acercarse a mí porque si lo hace no podre evitarlo y la besare hasta que no me quede aliento...

-Draco!!! El desayuno ya está listo hijo!!!

Ok Draco, ponte las mascaras, it's show time!

* * *

Wow primera vez que publico dos capítulos un mismo día!! Que les puedo decir!! Esta historia me inspira!!! La musa simplemente fluye con este nuevo FF…

Espero que mas personas lean esta nueva historia y dejen muchos reviews!!!

231: gracias por dejar tu review!! espero te guste este cap y sigas la historia completa!

Yanesca94: gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos!! Espero te guste el cap lo suficiente como para dejar un review asi sea corto XD

Wenoooo por ahí nos leemos!!!!! Muchos besitos sicodélicos!!!

Kitty Malfoy Cullen


End file.
